The SatNav
by BrokenDaisy
Summary: What will happen when new SatNavs are put into the cars of everyones favourite CBI Agents, will it lead to certain doom or will it be a laugh. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**The SatNav**

**From Author: Got really bored, supposed to be tidying room but then stories come into my head and I have to write them down or I forget! **

**Beware: Really Random scenes with the Mentalist Characters and a SatNav enjoy!**

Grace sighed and looked out of the window; the car was going so incredibly slow as it was Cho who was driving. Rigsby sat in the front talking to Cho about stuff, Grace couldn't be bothered listening, it made her feel like when she was a kid and her mum and dad would take her on long road trips. It was always her dad that drove which led to them arguing because her dads' driving was as slow as Cho's. She would always sit in the back, playing with her hair, imagining princes on horses were trotting past the car window or listening to her parent's conversations.

She put her head on the window which she had seen people do in the movies but when she tried it, it just hurt because her head bounced off the window. She couldn't hear anything around her until the harsh loud voice of the SatNav spoke up.

"Turn left at the next junction."

Grace jumped as the SatNav spoke; it was a loud booming voice a bit like Teresa's was when she was shouting at Patrick.

"Left, there is no left!" Shouted Cho angrily at the small electronic box that sat on the window.

He had been doing this for the last hour and it caused Grace to laugh into her sleeve (so Cho wouldn't hear and get angry at her).

These new gadgets had been a gift to the CBI from some company that neither of them had heard about. All CBI cars had been fitted with one and most CBI agents had fallen out with theirs.

"I wonder how Lisbon and Jane are getting on" laughed Rigsby.

"Ugh, Jane will you please stop waving at every passing person!" Teresa sighed.

"Why." Said Patrick, pouting like a three year old.

"You'll cause an accident." She sighed, feeling like a mother taking her three year old on a trip.

"Lisbon, I am merely playing **sweet and sour**." Patrick smiled waving at a woman in a red coat.

"Of course, you are." Muttered Teresa, remembering who it was she was dealing with.

"Sour person." Jane murmured angrily.

"Oh, what now!" Teresa snapped.

"She didn't wave back." Jane slumped into his seat.

"I wonder why." Smiled Teresa sarcastically.

"Tessie, can we switch the SatNav on?" Jane asked grinning at her response to Tessie.

"Don't call me Tessie. Also why would we want to switch the SatNav on we know where we're going."

Teresa answered.

"Seems like a fun thing to do." Responded Jane.

"No, Jane!" Teresa sighed.

"Maybe you should stop and ask for directions." Rigsby suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Cho snapped.

"Can I sit in the back with Grace?" Rigsby asked.

"Why?" Asked Cho and Grace both in different tones.

"You are scaring me Cho, and Grace looks lonely."

"That means we have to stop." Grace pointed out.

"Well we are running out of gas." Cho added.

"Turn Right!" Demanded the SatNav, scaring all three of them.

"Look, there's a gas station!" Rigsby smiled.

"Damn it." Grace muttered under her breath.

"Turn Right" The SatNav demanded again.

Cho ignored it and turned left into the Gas Station.

"Turn Right!" The SatNav repeated.

He pulled into the car park and jumped out to get the Gas Pump. Rigsby slid in beside Grace.

"Hey Van Pelt."

"Hey Rigsby" she smiled.

Cho came back a few minutes later with a chocolate for them all and a carton of juice for them all.

"Thanks Cho." Grace smiled as she stuck the straw into her carton and sipped delicately.

"Turn Right." The SatNav demanded.

"Go to Hell!" Cho answered with a mouthful of chocolate.

Grace laughed; this SatNav was the worst idea ever.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Rigsby asked.

They all looked at the SatNav,

"Turn Right!" It demanded.

"Please…" Jane begged.

"No." Teresa replied. This had gone on for several minutes.

"Why?"

"Because we are not lost!" Teresa answered.

"Please…" Jane repeated.

"Fine, set it up and plug it in."

Jane fiddled with the SatNav pressing random buttons and hoping for the best.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Teresa asked.

"Yo and Nes." Jane answered.

"Forget I asked." She replied.

After a while the SatNav was plugged in and set up.

"Turn left at the next exit then keep going until you reach the lake." The SatNav said in an Irish accent.

"Jane." Teresa started. "Why is it talking with an Irish accent?"

"Tessie, my dear. The Irish one was the one I wanted."

"Why, I don't understand him, I could of sworn he just said Turn left at the scorching feet untied on peach rake."

Patrick laughed at the translation.

"Wanna pear or an apple." He smiled holding one in each hand.

"Turn Left." The SatNav boomed.

"I didn't ask you!" said Jane

**Thank you for reading. DO you want me to continue?**

**I had so much fun writing it and I have a great idea for what can happen next.**

**Thanks **

**Bethany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Since I got all of the fantastic reviews I decided to write another chapter ENJOY!**

Grace's eyes snapped open immediately; she had been woken up by the damned SatNav. She hadn't even realised she was sleeping but when her mind came back into focus properly she saw Cho driving on looking half-asleep.

"Cho, do you want me to drive?" She whispered.

"Oh, Van Pelt you're awake." He said snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, I don't know why I fell asleep though, this is only a few hour drive." She yawned.

"Probably the late nights you spend with a certain guy who you fell asleep on." Cho laughed uncharacteristically.

Grace looked beside her and realised she had fallen asleep with her head on Rigsby's shoulder and he had an arm around her. He was still asleep but Grace suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Don't worry I won't tell Lisbon, I'm pretty sure she will break the rules with a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed consultant that she flirts with non-stop." Grace snorted at the thought of her boss and the consultant.

This was a side of Cho Grace had never seen before, she enjoyed him being light-hearted and making jokes.

"I don't think Lisbon will want you spreading rumours but I know what you mean; I saw them kiss last night." Grace smirked cheekily.

"Really where?" smiled Cho looking interested.

"Her office, I had left my coat and I had to go back to get it and saw them totally making out in her office. He had a hand in her hair and she was with her arms around his neck. I got out quickly before they saw me or I saw anything else." Grace giggled childishly.

Cho smirked at the news. He went back to driving still with the smirk on his face obviously thinking of the picture that Grace had seen.

"Lisbon, Can I drive you seem tired." Patrick smiled.

"I'm fine." Lisbon said.

"Late night?" Patrick smiled.

"Mmm." Lisbon sighed.

"Let's stop for coffee, would you like some?" Patrick said looking at the SatNav.

"Take the next exit." It said in the stupid Irish accent.

"Is that black with two sugars?" Patrick asked.

"Why are you talking to the SatNav?" Lisbon asked.

Patrick didn't reply he was much to engrossed in his conversation with the annoying piece of equipment.

"Jane!" Teresa shouted.

"Do you mind Teresa darling, I am talking to Paul."

"Paul?" Teresa asked.

"Paul Jacob Edward." Patrick said.

"You read way too many twilight saga books!" Teresa muttered.

"I find them enchanting but I am on Team Jedward." Patrick stated.

"You are on both the vampire and the werewolf's side?" Teresa asked.

"No, I'm on the singer's side." Said Patrick fiddling with his hair.

"The guys with big hair?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah." Said Patrick facing her and showing the massive bump in the front of his hair.

Teresa laughed and looked back on the road.

Patrick leant over and kissed her on the cheek saying nothing but then falling back into his own seat and looking out of the window.

Grace looked out of her window; it was so warm outside she felt ridiculous being stuck in a black car. Rigsby had woken up half an hour ago and had started to eat the remaining chocolate bars. Cho unfortunately had gone back to being emotionless and boring and she was bored and hot.

"I'm sure we have already been on this road before." Grace stated.

"So do I." Said Cho looking angrily at the SatNav.

"Turn right!" boomed the SatNav.

"He asked us to do that last time!" Grace argued.

"I'll stop in this lay by and get it fixed." Cho sighed pulling in.

They stopped the car and got out breathing in the fresh air and feeling the small wind circle around them. Cho sat in the front seat with the door open and Grace and Rigsby lay on the grass beside the lay by.

"Hang on; this was programmed to send us to the CBI building." Cho shouted.

"Jane." Grace and Rigsby murmured.

Once Cho had fixed the SatNav he told the two to get back in the car. They both argued and stayed lying on the grass. Instead of arguing he just lay down beside them liking the feeling of the air and the sun.

"I don't want to go to this thing!" Grace moaned. The two men agreed and they all lay in silence.

Lisbon and Jane and Paul sat in the SUV feeling warm yet still drinking coffee. The windows were open but it didn't seem to do much. The air was stuffy and neither had said a word since Jane had kissed her.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like." Patrick said.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"The kiss." He said.

"Oh, never mind." She said.

"I wonder where the kids are." Patrick smiled.

"Probably closer than we are to this damn place." Teresa smiled.

"Take the next exit." Paul roared.

"Fine." Said Lisbon, starting up the engine.

Paul roared instructions at them for the next hour and a half until eventually they arrived.

"We should really go now; we are only about thirty minutes out." Said Cho, standing up and holding out a hand to Grace.

"Fine, I'll be glad on the ride back!" Grace smiled, standing up.

"I can't wait to do this thing!" Said Rigsby ducking into the car.

"Turn left and go North for the next 100 yards. Shouted the SatNav.

"Oh my god , you don't know how much I will celebrate when this thing goes away." Grace sighed.

"I think I will miss It." smiled Rigsby.

"Turn Right!" The SatNav roared.

"Phw, We're here!" Cho sighed, gladly switching off the engine and unplugging the SatNav.

"Lisbon, Jane!" Grace shouted seeing the two agents getting out of their car.

Teresa waved back and they both came over their SatNav under Jane's arm.

"How was your trip?" Cho asked. Holding onto their SatNav.

"Hot, Boring oh and Jane called him Paul." Said Teresa pointing to the SatNav.

"Paul?" Grace asked.

"Paul Jacob Edward." Patrick grinned.

"Should we go?" Rigsby asked.

"Yip, over there is where it is." Smiled Teresa pointing over to the big tent that sat in the close distance

"This will be fun!" Cho said.

They walked over to the big tent to find several hundred CBI agents standing around a large hole. The all were holding the piece of grey equipment that got on everyone's nerves.

The five of them joined the group and at exactly 4:00 they started to count down.

5

4

3

2

1

And at one every single CBI agent cheered and threw the piece of equipment into the hole . Well, notice I say CBI agents that don't include Jane. As he screamed in terror as Paul Jacob Edward fell to his death down a large black hole.

"Aw, poor Jane." Cho, Grace, Rigsby and Lisbon laughed as they headed back to their cars.

**Thank you for reading xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I wasn't going to post this cause I thought it was too weird but I think it just might do.**


End file.
